


Knot it up

by GucciRhymesWithDucky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Mind-games, PWP, Rope Bondage, honor bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciRhymesWithDucky/pseuds/GucciRhymesWithDucky
Summary: "I only know better than to believe gifts are ever given without interest."(Akande made his interest rate very clear.)
Relationships: Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Maximilien (Overwatch)
Kudos: 4





	Knot it up

**Author's Note:**

> For "100 words of bondage."

The red silk rope ran like water through his hands, but lay well on the deep brown of Akande's skin, taut and unyielding. It hugged his straining pectorals, made a chain of diamonds down his strong abdomen, wrapped between his legs. (A discreet knot tucked up against his perineum, their little secret.) More lengths of rope spiraled and knotted about his broad arms to fold them behind his back, to frog-tie his ankles to his straining thighs. His knees spread—his cock erect and shivering—his body a buffet to one whose senses could savor it.

Maximilien, at least, could admire the fruit of his handiwork.

"There are those who would give their fortunes to see me like this," Akande said.

"And you've granted me that privilege for free." Maximilien chuckled, tinny and lilting. "One might think himself very fortunate to be in my place, mightn't he?"

Akande's brow arched. "Do you take my gift lightly?"

As he knelt between Akande's legs, his vocal processor approximated the cluck of a tongue. "I only know better than to believe that gifts are ever given without interest."

Thoughtfully Maximilien drew his hand up the length of Akande's erection, weighing its heft against his palm. If he could not know its heat, its texture, it was still a pleasure to watch Akande shiver as the cool metal of Maximilien's thumb circled over the head. With each squirm, by design, the little knot hidden behind Akande's balls knuckled up into him and made each drawn breath shudder between his teeth and lower lip.

"You are shrewd. It is why I keep you around." They had been, in their way, joking; Akande was joking still. His words held the suggestion of laughter, his mouth the hint of a smile. His composure impeccable, even as he grew hot and breathless. "You must be capable of imagination… if not something as banally _human_ as sentiment." Maximilien was watching the muscles rove below his skin, against the rope. The enhanced prosthesis by itself could split every knot that held it—if Akande did not consent to be bound.

Akande said, "If I offered myself to you with no strings attached. If you had me under your thumb and at your mercy… What would you do to my body then?"

The danger-growl no less present in his voice for the waver of lust that joined it… Akande made his interest rate very clear. Maximilien drizzled a trail of clear lubricant over an anal plug plated in 24 karat gold.


End file.
